The Bucket List (RinxLen Oneshot)
by AlfaBetaGregor
Summary: Kagamine Rin and Len are best friends. Because they are late from school, they have to stay in after lessons and write a bucket list. But what did they write down? Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid. Enjoy!


The afternoon Sun illuminated the almost empty classroom. Rin and Len were sitting behind a desk after class ended. The boy and the girl looked almost identical, sharing the same blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin and even the "Kagamine" family name, but they aren't related whatsoever. Despite this, the two were the best friends, and they used their similar features to prank people.

Why they had to stay in the classroom even after all the lessons have already ended? Well, because of the extra piece of homework their homeroom teacher gave them. Rin was always a big sleeper, and she fights Len every morning when her mother lets him in to wake her up. The same happened this morning as well, only that this time Rin didn't give in to her best friend's kind urging and refused to wake up. Because of this, both of them were late of school - the one thing their teacher hated the most.

So he decided to punish them with some extra homework, and to be more merciless he made up a task that the lazy Rin couldn't download from the Internet or copy from Len. He decided to make them write a bucket list, something which would be difficult even for an adult.

There was another girl sitting with the two blondies. She was Teto, the class president and a good friend of the two Kagamine. The homeroom teacher asked her to stay with them and keep an eye on them - especially on Rin, who had a tendency of "forgetting" about her homework and simply copying Len's. But Teto had other plans for the afternoon.

Suddenly, Teto's phone started ringing. She answered, listened to the voice than hung up. She stood up, grabbed her bag and coat and looked at Rin and Len.

'Guys, I need to leave' said Teto. 'Akaito called me.'

'Did you ask him out?' asked Rin with a naughy smile, knowing about Teto's crush on the older guy.

'Not yet' admitted Teto. 'But I'll invite him on a date today!'

'Break a leg, Teto!' said Rin, standing up.

Teto however pushed her back at her chair.

'You stay here and finish your homework' she said strictly, knowing that this is the only way she can affect Rin.

Rin pouted and Len chuckled at her in the background. Teto put on her coat and turned towards Len.

'Len, make sure she doesn't leave before she is ready, okay?' she said.

'Leave that to me, Teto!' Len smiled.

'And dooon't let Rin seduce you!' added Teto as she walked out.

Both Rin and Len turned crimson, and they avoided looking at each other, not wanting the other to see the blush. Rin sighed, defeated and turned towards her homework. All her escape routes got blocked, so she might as well study, right?

Len looked up from his homework and rested his eyes at his best friend. Rin was writing with a troubled face. In her white and yellow school uniform and white bow, with sweat on her forehead she looked so... sexy. Len groaned inwards.

He loves Rin. They have known each other since they were born 14 years ago, but his perspective about Rin changed when puberty hit him. He still enjoyed when Rin kissed his cheek, but he wanted more than that... Len wanted to have Rin for himself, really, very badly.

Len sighed loudly. He knew well that this would never happen. For Rin, he was only an old friend, someone who knew her more than anyone and kept her secrets. Confessing her would hurt Rin a lot - something he definitely needed to avoid. Seeing Rin crying was one of Len's worst experiences - one he never wanted to happen again.

'Leeeen!' Rin called him. 'Help me!'

Len glanced over her paper through the desk. Rin was sitting in front of her, so her paper was upside down, but even Len could make out that she's only written three lines.

'Rin, a bucket list is about what you want to do in your life' said Len. 'Just write down things you want to happen, no matter how unreal it is.'

'Then, what did you write?' asked Rin curiously, peeking over his paper.

Len quickly covered his list as Rin leaned over their desk to see it. Rin let out an annoyed noise and sat back. Len didn't want to hurt Rin, but he didn't want her to see what he wrote. After all, a bucket list is about what someone wants to do, and Len had plenty of things in mind - some involving his blonde friend.

'But it's sure hot today...' Rin sat back on her chair.

For Len's biggest surprise, she undid one more button on her white blouse. Len quickly averted his gaze and targeted the window, like he was seeing something really interesting. No matter how much he wanted to stare at Rin, he also wanted to avoid being impolite to her.

Rin's hand was quick, like a flash of lightning. While Len wasn't paying attention, she quickly snatched away his list before Len could even react.

'Hey!' Len popped up, like he was sitting on a spring. 'Give it back!'

Rin laughed and popped up as well. She was in playful mood, and she knew exactly how to make her best friend play with her.

'Do you want it?' she said, waving the paper in front of Len's eyes. 'Then, take it away!'

Len looked angry and Rin let out a devilish laugh. She has always enjoyed teasing Len, she loved watching his frustrated face, but what she loved more than anything was making up with Len afterwards. But to make up, they first have to brabble, right?

Len started panicking. He didn't want Rin to read what he wrote, but if he wanted to prevent it he had to take the list away from her. The problem was that Rin was really agile, and that there was a desk between them. Rin was smiling widely. Oh, this'll be so much fun!

Experimentally, Len attempted to circle around the desk from the right and snatch away the list like that, but Rin dodged his arm with ease. Then, he tried the same from the other direction, but Rin evaded this time as well. Len then tried a fake by moving left but reaching right, but Rin was quicker again.

Rin was enjoying their little game of tag a lot, but she soon wanted more. She made a conlusion that Len wasn't annoyed enough, so she decided to torture him a bit more - and started reading the list loudly.

'Take part in a masked ball...' she said loudly, enjoying Len's blushing face.

'Give it back!' exclaimed Len.

Rin stuck out her tongue at him and continued reading.

'Learn how to dance Salsa...' read Rin. 'I didn't know you want to dance, Len!'

'Stop it, Rin!' warned Len his friend.

Rin however wasn't someone who can be stopped this easily.

'Sing my favorite song in front of ten thousand people... Well, with your voice that should be easy!'

Len tried to jump over the desk, but when he landed, Rin was already on the other side. Len now was panicking for real. Rin was about to arrive to a dangerous topic - and Len couldn't do anything against it.

'Pet a white tiger... that would be really dangerous!' Rin laughed.

She wasn't being derisive, she just wanted to fire Len up a bit more. She curiously read the next topic:

'Make out with Rin... what?'

Rin froze in standing. Len quickly snatched away the list, but it was too late... Rin has already read the next few topics.

'Kiss Rin in the rain... marry Rin... have a family with Rin...' she enumerated the next few topics.

Len felt like his face was about to burn off. Truthfully, he wasn't even paying attention when he was writing his list. His hand just wrote down everything he wanted. He intended to pull out a few topics before handling it in - he never wanted Rin to read the list.

Rin was staring at her best friend, with beet red face, and Len could see an emotion in her eyes he was unable to decipher. Len felt terrible. He might just have hurt Rin a lot... even if he swore that he wouldn't hurt Rin again, he still did.

'Len' called Rin his name quietly. 'Do you want to do... all these?'

Len feebly nodded. He knew that he would never lie to Rin, so he didn't even try to deny it. Those were all his dreams, about a future he wanted to spend with Rin...

Len sighed, turned around and attended to leave. Rin probably never wanted to see him again - he thought. But when he was pinched in the shoulder from behind, he quickly turned around - and this time it was his turn to be frozen.

Rin was kissing him. Not on the cheek she used to do, and not on the forehead Len used to kiss her. She was kissing him on the lips, like lovers do. She quickly wrapped her arms around Len's neck to block his escape path before opening her mouth.

Len shook off his surprise and gave in to the kiss. Rin was a good kisser, her lips were soft and sweet, and they tasted like orange. When Rin started clinging onto him, he put his hands on his waist and pulled her closer to his body, to feel her warmth closer than ever.

Len gasped for air when Rin opened her mouth. Until now, the kiss was kind and chaste, and it's completely understandable since it was his first kiss. He had no idea how to French kiss, and he didn't want Rin to not enjoy what they were doing. However, when Rin opened her mouth, he had to make a decision - and Len only hoped he made the right one.

Len pushed his tongue deep into his best friend's mouth. Rin gasped in surprise, but her tense body soon relaxed and she deepened the kiss. Len rubbed his tongue against her teeth, her gum, her tongue, everything in her warm mouth. Rin sucked onto his tongue and moaned quietly.

Suddenly, Rin felt like she lost her balance. She was falling down, but instead of landing on the floor, she arrived at the top of a desk. Len pushed her legs apart, stood between them and continued kissing Rin, still on the top of the desk.

Rin was moaning his name louder than ever, but Len's mouth muffled her voices. Soon, Len left her mouth and started nibbling her delicate neck. Rin was moaning even louder. She was very sensitive in the neck area, and it was Len kissing her there. She felt like she was in her own world for a while. Len then bit into her skin a bit and drew blood, and Rin whimpered.

'Sorry, Rin' Len said, being brave for not getting rejected. 'But giving you a hickey is also on my bucket list.'

Rin just closed her eyes, trying to hide her blush. Len pulled down her ribbon from her neck. He then continued kissing her neck, but then he went lower and placed small kisses on her collarbone. Rin put her legs around Len's waist, making him look up, into her eyes.

'K-kiss me again, Len' she begged, but she really didn't need to.

Len kissed her on the mouth, and Rin passionately kissed back. She reached behind Len's head, grabbed his blond ponytail and undid it. She then ran her fingers through his loose hair, moaning quietly as they kissed.

Minutes later, the two blondies pulled away for air, before they would have passed out. They both were panthing heavily and blushing madly at each other. Finally Rin spoke up:

'You know, Len, I've always wanted to try this out with you.'

'R-really?' Len stammered. Rin giggled, and quickly pecked his lips.

'How long do you have hots for me?' asked Rin.

'A few years...' Len whispered. Rin softly knocked on his forehead with her finger.

'Dummy!' she said honestly. 'If you simply said so, we would've done this sooner!'

'Sooner?' asked Len curiously. 'How long do you love me, Rin?

Rin stood up and stepped really close to Len. She placed her fingers on his chin and gently lifted it up.

'Since I know you' she whispered and kissed him.

They were hugging in silence for a while, enjoying the warmth both of them were longing for.

'Len?' Rin asked quietly.

'Yes, cutey?' asked Len, making her blush and giggle.

'I think... I'll add some things to my bucket list' Rin said. 'Things about you.'

Len giggled, and hugged his love once more.

'Yeah' he said. 'Me too.' 


End file.
